The Lucky Ones
by Liat86
Summary: completed We are the lucky ones They were lucky to have found each other, to have found happiness, to have found love! Lily & James's memorable love story in a oneshot ficlet. Tears warning. completed


**A/N-** This was my first shot at fanfiction and to tell the truth it was pretty bad, so to avoid any embarrassment on my part that might result by readers of my other stories seeing this pathetic excuse of a songfic I decided to revise it. That, and it is after all my first fic, I'd hate to have to delete it now that it's out of sync with my current (much improved, I hope) style.

**Lucky Ones**

**By Liat**

**It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"Never pay the reaper with love only.  
What could I say to you, except, "I love you,"  
and "I'd give my life for yours," **

A 12 years old James Potter got out of the Hogwarts express in search of his friends when he saw a petite redhead with a rather large trunk looking quite lost.

He smiled a mischievous smile and walked to her, "Hello I'm James Potter, second year," he said and extended his hand.

"Lily Evans, first year." she said, while smiling, and took his hand.

"Well Lily Evans, how can I help you?" James asked amiably, all the while keeping a look out for his fellow marauders friends.

Lily narrowed her eyes in suspicion of his too-sweet-to-be-a-male attitude. She was a girl after all and boys their age didn't just offer to help girls, but she answered nonetheless, "I don't know where to put my trunk and it's nearly 11, I don't want the train to leave without me." she said with a bit of a pout. The nice lady who had showed her how to get to the platform had disappeared and now Lily felt quite alone.

James's grin grew wider, if that was even possible, as he took in the new information. "So you're a muggle born, Ah? You don't look it. Anyway, don't worry, I know my way around here, I can help you," just as he said those words he noticed three boys his age waving their arms like lunatics (not that they weren't actual lunatics, James mused) trying to get his attention. Once they had it one of them, the one with black hair- Sirius Black, pointed at Lily's back and cocked his head in a prearranged sign they had between them.

James's smile grew absolutely wicked when he realized what Sirius was suggesting- their newly made tradition (only formed the last year) of the start of the year prank. He gave a small nod of assent so it wouldn't draw Lily's attention to them and returned his gaze to her.

As he looked into her emerald green eyes he almost regretted having to spoil the trust she showed in him. But a friend was a friend and a prank was a prank and James knew that there would be many other girls who would make his stomach flip like that with just a simple smile. Besides, he was too young to be thinking about girls and things like that.

**I know we are… we are the lucky ones**

**I know we are… we are the lucky ones**

**I know we are… we are the lucky ones**

A 15 years old James burst out running from the fourth year girl's dormitory just as a shriek was heard.

"Wait 'till I get my hands on you Potter," screamed the voice of Lily Evans, which only caused more laughter on his part as he tried to steady his breathing. Ever since that fateful day on the train station, after James heard Lily give for the first time that _magnificent_ shriek, he couldn't help but trying to elicit it again and so he had kept pranking her endlessly. And he would continue doing so until he would graduate- or until Lily would snap and kill him.

Just as his breathing returned to normal and he was able to straighten out and share a grin with Sirius he heard sounds of someone coming down the stairs. And that someone was extremely mad, judging by the force of each of the steps.

Lily Evans looked pissed. And she was. Extremely pissed, as a matter of fact. That last prank was the straw that broke the camel's back and someone was going to pay. Lily wasn't a redhead for nothing after all.

"You think this it funny Black?" she asked as she was met with the sight of Sirius Black sniggering and James potter trying to look as innocent as a cherub.

"Hey, don't look at me! He was the one who did it," Sirius said pointing a finger at his best friend. James's mouth fell open as he stared at his so call best friend.

"You bloody tosser!" he cried and then redirected his gaze to the giggling redhead still standing by the stairs. Still sporting the coconuts bra and hola skirt that he had transfigured out of her clothes. Again he felt that weird flip he had felt the first day they had met and many other times over the years when he got to see her smile (which was rarely directed at him, mind you).

"You look beau…" he nearly blurted out at the sight of her shining eyes, flushed cheeks and smiling face, not to mention her half named body.

"Err, I mean you look good enough to eat, Evans. Didn't know there was such a nice body under all those robes," he said, knowing full well it will set her off and hopefully squash that strange feeling in his heart region.

Just as he thought, Lily's smile vanished and in it's stead appeared a scowl and also a bit of a blush at the obvious, if crudely said, compliment.

"You really should dress up more often, you know. If you want to I can help you, I'm quite a fashionable person, I'll have you know." he added, just to needle her a bit more and push her over the edge.

His prediction proved true when her eyes darkened and her face reached a higher shade of red, this one not from embarrassment but from irritation. Lily truly looked as if she was going to snap in any second and James had no doubt as to what will happen when said event will come to pass.

"You better run," told him a laughing Sirius Black.

"Yeah, I better," said James and took off.

**The first time we made love, I, I wasn't sober **

**And you told me you loved me over and over!**

**How could I ever love another**

**When I miss you every day…**

"Well you do look lovely Evans," said a 17 years old James as he saw Lily descend from the stairs leading to the sixth year girl's dormitory.

"Sod off Potter, you know I'm only here because I had to accept the first offer," said Lily, "And you just had to go and ruin this day for me by asking first, didn't you?" she finished looking quite… hurt actually, which surprised James.

He expected anger, annoyance and maybe even hate but what he didn't expect was that look of sadness in her bright green eyes. Eyes that had hunted his dreams ever since he had realized that Lily was a woman and an attractive one at that.

"C'mon Evans, it won't be that bad," he said feeling he had to make that look disappear from her eyes, "I promise I'll make it up to you. It'll be the best night of your life." he told her realizing that it might very well be the best night of his life. It was only beginning and he was already feeling a sense of euphoria as he looked down at her, wearing her high heels shoes (which still didn't get her to tie up with his 6'3 frame) and an expensive looking red muggle dress that fit her (and her curves) to perfecting. He decided he had to find the seamstress who had made it and give her a big tip as a sign of his gratitude.

He finally had Lily Evans on his arm as his date and there were four more hours until midnight and the end of the Yuletide Ball- life was looking very bright all of a sudden.

"It would have been the best night of my life if you'd have just let Jamie ask me like he was going to instead of running across the great hall the minute McGonagall made the announcement, hollering that you'd bestow a prank-fest on anyone who dared come near me," she complained with her trademark pout. One which James always found completely endearing and which never failed to make his insides flip.

James couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his lips as he remembered the day she was talking about and the number of people he had to trample in order to get to Lily before she got any other offer. Not that any one would risk angering The James Potter but they were in Gryffindor and so there had to be at least one daring soul brave enough and that was one too many.

He also couldn't help feeling a wave of jealousy sweep over him as she mentioned Jamie's name. He knew that Jamie wasn't of real consequence to her but he still couldn't help feel envy that Lily was so readily willing to have Jamie in his place. What did Jamie have that he didn't? Not a lot of people could say that they had something to James Potter- rich, smart, handsome James Potter with his head boy badge and immense popularity was a great catch according to the female population of the wizarding world.

And yet, Lily wanted Jamie instead of him. With a determined nod James decided he truly was going to show Lily the best night of her life and make sure that she never wanted to trade places with any one the entire night.

Four hours later both Lily and James came bursting into the common room laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"Did you see that Slytherin's expression when he realized his robes were green and red?" Asked a breathless Lily.

"Yeah and that ogre of a girl who started shrieking like a banshee." replied James laughing still.

They had just come back from the great hall where most of the students and teachers still were, trying to eliminate the effects of the marauders' latest prank.

"God, I haven't laugh this hard in a long time," said Lily.

"You see? I told you it'd be the best night of your life." James said sporting a wide grin.

"Well, I don't know about the best night but I did have fun. Thank you James." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." replied James, blushing slightly- a thing so unlike him Lily nearly burst out laughing.

**Remember the time we made love in the roses?**

**And you took my picture in all sorts of poses,**

**How could I ever get over you**

**When I'd give my life for yours.**

"Its my last day here at Hogwarts Evans, aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" James asked and grinned slyly.

Lily let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine," she said and leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head slightly so her mouth met his and kissed her full on the lips.

After a couple of seconds they broke apart, both dazed from the resent situation.

"Wow," James said his eyes still closed trying to savor the moment since he knew how slim the chances were of it ever happening again.

Lily didn't answer because of the simple fact that she didn't know what to say. That kiss was really not what she had expected and moreover it really wasn't something she'd thought she would enjoy. And yet when James had pulled away she had the weirdest urge to pull him back and continue the kiss. Even now, as they were both standing close to each other and feeling awkward, she was still feeling those delicious tremors she had felt when their lips first met. All she could think about was how warm and nice it had felt and how this wasn't supposed to happen, not with James and especially not now when he was due on the train back home.

James simply let her sort out her thoughts as he contented himself with watching her- always a favourite past time of his.

But when he noticed her lips trembling and her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears he knew he had to say something.

"Oh bugger, I'm sorry Lily! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Please don't cry! I just wanted to kiss you something awful I wasn't thinking. I swear I'll make it up to you, well actually I won't be able to since I'll be thousands of kilometers away, but I guess that'll be reward enough for you, aye?" James told her desperately, uttering the last part with a forlorn face.

Lily's only respond was to sob harder.

"Lily, come on, please don't cry. I never could handle a girl crying," he said while patting her back to comfort her, "How about you tell me what's wrong, aye? I already said I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Please stop saying you're sorry, it doesn't make it feel better," she said, "It's only making it feel worse." she said quietly but he heard her nonetheless.

"What do you mean it makes you feel worse? I thought you'd be glad to see me gone and I sure as hell didn't think you'd what me to kiss you." he said confused.

"It's just that… Oh god, I can't believe this is happening. It's just that I've had these… feelings for a while and I just didn't want to think about them, you know? Cause I knew it couldn't possibly be what I thought it was because it's you and I've hated you ever since I met you, not to mention that you hated me. But now, with that kiss and you leaving home and not coming back next year… I don't want…" she trailed off realizing she was rambling out of nervousness.

"What Lily? You can tell me," James said hopefully not completely sure she was talking about what he thought she was.

"I don't want you to leave James. I don't want to say goodbye and I don't want to not be able to see you every day and kiss you and hug you and touch you…" her outburst was halted when his lips covered hers.

It wasn't until five minutes later that they separated and even them they wouldn't let go of each other, their arms around each other with Lily' head on James' chest. Both had blissful smiles on their faces.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," James breathed in her ear and she giggled from the sensation.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Lily said teasingly.

"And I'm sorry to have made you cry." He said completely seriously. So seriously, in fact, that Lily was compelled enough to move her head from his chest.

"It wasn't your fault I was crying," she said, "It was just an emotional outburst. If anything, I'm the one whose fault it was because I kept these feeling inside."

"I know, but it was what I said that pushed you over the edge and that's why I'm sorry."

"You know James, this doesn't change anything. You're still leaving and not coming back next year, I don't think I can stand not being near you for so long," Lily said, her eyes watering again.

"Shhhh Lily, don't cry, I told you I'm not good with crying females. And don't worry, I am coming back next term." With that said Lily snapped her head up so fast she nearly had a whiplash, she winced and James began rubbing her neck.

"What do you mean you're coming back next term? Did they leave you behind or something? I thought they only did that in muggle schools," James only laughed when she said that.

"No Lily, I wasn't left behind. Dumbledore offered me a position as the Transfiguration co-teacher with some Ravenclaw since McGonagall is taking the year off. I told him no since I figured there wasn't anything left for me to stay for and I didn't want to put myself through another year of pinning for you but he told me to think about it. And now that I've thought about I've decided to accept." He told her with a smile all the while caressing her cheek in reverence as if she was going to disappear at any moment.

A huge grin broke on Lily' face and she jumped in to his waiting arms.

"Oh that's marvelous James! I love you so much," she exclaimed and then gasped when she realized what she'd let slip out.

"Lily love don't ever fret about what you say to me, understand?" James asked and she nodded, "And I love you too."

**I know we are… we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear **

"Lily can I talk to you?" asked a very nervous 20 years old James as both he and Lily sat on the living room couch getting ready to watch some TV before heading up to bed.

"Sure James, what's up?" asked Lily as she sat down next to him.

"Lily I know we got off on a bad start (at this Lily snorted), but now I know you are the love of my life. The one I want to wake up next to for the rest of my days, the one I want to have children with, and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are my soul mate; my life, my everything and I can't imagine a life without you by my side. So Lily Evans will you marry me?" James said and pulled out a black velvet box, but before he could open it Lily jumped on him.

"Oh god James. I love you so much, of course I'll marry you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I could never live without you." she exclaimed and James couldn't avoid the goofy grin that appeared on his face.

**My dear,  
It's time to say I thank God for you.  
I thank God for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know… I know… I know… I know… it's time  
to let you know. Time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to sit here and say: **

"Push Lily Push, you can do it love" said a 22 years old James while holding his young wife' hand trying to help her through her first birth.

Lily glared at him "Shut up! This is all your fault!" she spat, "I am _never_ letting you touch me again!" at that James blanched a bit but the nurse shot him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean it. They all say that." the nurse said and he relaxed and tried giving her a smile though it came out a little shaky.

"Oh, I'm not bloody joking. If you ever lay a hand on me again I'll bloody wring your ahhhhhhhh," Lily screamed as yet another contraction came, she squeezed James' hand so hard he was hard pressed to believe she meant business.

"That's it dear, just one more. When the next contraction comes I want you to push with all you might," said the nurse to the disheveled Lily. She looked so haggard and tired James could hardly bear it. He loved Lily so much and he couldn't stand the thought that she was in so much pain and that he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Not to mention the fact that he caused her that pain.

"Mr. Potter, are you sure you're up to this? You look as if you're the one going through child birth." Commented the nurse and by doing so draw Lily' attention to her very pale husband.

"Stop looking like that, will you? You have no right to look as if you're in pain!" said Lily and James grimaced at her tone.

"Sorry love, I can't help it. I just feel a little woozy, that's all." Said James with a weak smile.

"I guess its sympathy pains. I've seen it on some husbands before, but never like this." Said the nurse.

"That's because he's mine. He never does things in half measures," said Lily almost proudly, her previous resentment apparently gone. But just as the sentence left her lips she tightened her hand around James' fingers again, her eyes shut tight.

"Here we go now, push dear push!" cried the nurse and Lily gave a mighty shout that nearly broke James' heart but suddenly her cries were mixed with high pitched ones that made James heart soar.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter you have a beautiful baby boy," said the doctor and gave the little boy to Lily, who was heavily perspiring and breathing hard. But to James, seeing his beloved (disheveled as she was) holding their newborn baby boy, there was nothing more beautiful.

"Look James, he's so perfect!" she said.

"Yes he is, what do you want to call him, love?" asked James as he petted her hair.

"Harry! Harry Potter" she exclaimed.

**I know we are… we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear  
We are the lucky ones, dear... **

'I'm the luckiest man on the world' thought to himself a 23 years old James as he looked at his beautiful wife sleeping next to him and their son in her arms. Life couldn't get any better than this. He had such a beautiful loving family.

Suddenly he felt cold and a strange darkness began to spread on his heart, banishing the light that had just shone so bright there as he had looked at his small family.

And so, with a sinking heart James knew that He was there.

"Lily wake up" he said shaking his sleeping wife, careful not to wake baby Harry as well.

"What? What is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Lily take Harry and go." James said as he reached for his wand, mentally preparing himself for the battle that was going to determine his fate.

"No James, I won't leave you!" Lily said desperately, unwilling to let go of the only man she had ever loved.

"Lily, you have to do this, for Harry… for us. This is the only way. It's him! Go! Run! I'll old him off"

For a moment their eyes locked, knowing this was the last time they'll ever see each other- ever see their soul mates.

"I love you" she said and kissed him gently.

"I love you too," he said and bent to kiss Harry' forehead, "Now go!" he demanded with tears in his eyes and she stumbled from the room.

The door burst open and a dark figure stood there. "Voldemort" hissed James at the man, no, monster who had made his life a living hell for the past few years.

"Stupefy" James yelled, knowing that it was useless but still not ready to give up without a fight for his loved ones' lives.

"I don't have time for this stupid games" said Voldemort as he aimed his wand at James, "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and a bright green light shot out of his wand and hit James right in the middle of the chest sending him flaying across the room.

A loud thud was heard as James Potter' lifeless body fell to the ground.

**I know we are... we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear  
We are the lucky ones, dear...**

Lily Potter, who was still holding her son Harry, tried to hide in the kitchen. She knew it was pointless, Voldemart was going to find her no matter what, but she couldn't help praying and wishing that someone- anyone- would come to their rescue.

Then there was a flash of green light coming from the crack under the door immediately followed with a sickening thud that was deafening to her ears and Lily knew that James, the love of her life, was dead.

She tightened her grip on Harry and began crying just as the door flew open,

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry, I'll do anything!" begged Lily as she put Harry on the floor and stood in front of him as a defense mechanism.

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..." demanded Voldemart.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead" cried Lily as Voldemart began advancing toward them, "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..." but Voldemart only laughed his shrill laughter and aimed his wand at her.

"Fine, have it your way, Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and Lily screamed before collapsing to the floor. And just like that Lily Evans Potter was no more.

There was silence except for the cries of the newly made orphan who somehow sensed the two people he loved most in the world were no longer with him.

"And now for the last Potter" said Voldemart as he advanced on the infant, "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled as he had done so many timed before but the unexpected happened, and in the ruins of the house on Godric's Hollow was only left the boy who lived.

Fin 

**A/N**- That's it. I think it came out rather nicely if I could say so myself. It is quite different from the first version but as I said, I was a foolish 17 year old (LOL, I'm only 18 now but I can't believe it's been a year already) and I didn't know how to weave a tale quite as I know now. Not that I'm that good at it, I'm just a bit better then I was before and that's enough for me.

I hope you enjoyed it and if you did you're welcome to read some of my other fics and on your way leave a review.

Please review, it means the world to me. 

**Disclaimer**: The characters, naturally, belong to JKR. Beside that everything is mine! Take it- and die!

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real, Any resemblance to actual events, locales, organizations, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. 


End file.
